1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to walking canes, specifically to such canes, which allow for the transportation of objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
The users of walking canes with limited mobility have a great need to have an accessible, secure and lightweight means to carry personal items. A couple examples of personal items would be keys, medicine and glasses.
Therefore several inventors attempted to address one or more of these concerns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,461 to Lambeth JR. (1998) demonstrates a defensive apparatus for hikers, walkers, joggers and security persons with sections housing electrical means, fluids and another section for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,624 to Faraj (1997) describes a wheeled cane-like structure with a multitude of hooks and a small storage compartment for grocery shopping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,545 to Spaeth (1991) illustrates a safety walking cane which employs the use of horns, a mirror, light reflector, water supply reservoir and an audible playback device.
All three patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,461, 5,697,624 and 5,056,545) allow the user of a walking cane to store personal items. However, the space allocated for personal items for U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,545 and 5,839,461 are very limited, and in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,624 the available enclosed space is even more limited.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,545 and 5,839,461 reference a vast number of features to assist in safety, which result in adding weight to the cane. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,624, items are intended to be hung on the hooks, creating a very unstable environment. The accumulated weight associated with all three U.S. patents would be problematic for the users of the walking devices; especially for someone with limited mobility.